Truth or Dare
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: Truth or dare game between our favorite agents. Written by both beachncistivagurl,who is now tivaobsession,and NcisandSvuAddict. Hope you like, and read and review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by beachncistivagurl and NcisandSvuAddict, we both teamed up to write a story together. I have not written a story with someone else before so this is my first time. This first chapter was written by **beachncistivagurl, she is really awesome, and writes real good stories you should go check her out :). We both hope you all like this story, And review please we love reviews. :) ****

****Don't own anything.****

Truth or Dare

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Ziva sat on Tony's couch, legs folded, and full of anticipation. The TV was on, the lights were dimmed and the coffee table was full of drinks and Chinese takeout. Tony sat back down next to Ziva on the tan leather couch. He had gotten his phone and put it down on the table. Ziva snapped her phone shut.<p>

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. Just Abby." Ziva replied. She stared into Tony's green eyes and smiled.

"So what was your idea?" Ziva asked folding her hands in her lap.

"Truth or Dare." Tony replied popping open one of the sodas on the table for himself.

"Really?" Ziva asked. "Isn't that a bit, childish? And what happened to movie night?"Tony scoffed.

"Not when you play like how I play! And I thought we would change it up a bit tonight." Tony grabbed a box of Chinese food and offered Ziva it. She took the box and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"So how do YOU play Tony?" Ziva took a bite of lo mein noodles and smiled.

"The questions and dares-" Tony paused. "They are a bit more grown up. You know?" Tony winked. Ziva choked for a second and swallowed.

"And what would a sample question or dare be?" Ziva asked popping open as soda and taking a sip.

"That is confidential." Tony laughed and grabbed a box of Chinese food and chopsticks for himself.

"Uh huh." Ziva thought what to ask Tony next.

"What are the rules?" Ziva asked eating more of her noodles carefully with chopsticks.

"You must be completely honest and do whatever I say as a dare. You can't chicken out Zee-vah." Tony put down the box on the table.

"When have I ever been known to chicken out?" Ziva asked. Tony's mouth was full of food but he pointed to her and nodded in agreement. He swallowed.

"That is true." Tony replied. Ziva smiled.

"Okay. Let's play." Tony said to Ziva as he turned down the volume on the TV.

"Truth or Dare Zee?" Tony asked. Ziva put her food box on the table and thought.

"Truth." Ziva replied grinning. She was so excited to play this game with Tony. She wasn't sure what just might come up. Who knows where the night might go from here.

"Do you currently have feelings for a man?" Tony asked. Ziva's face turned a light shade of red. Tony slapped his hand down on his leg.

"You do!" Tony shouted laughing. "I knew it."

"Tony." Ziva said calmly. "I did not say who though." Tony sunk a bit in his seat.

"Yeah. Okay. Your turn." Tony said flatly thinking about how he should have narrowed down the question a bit more.

"Truth or Dare?" Ziva asked.

"Truth!" Tony shouted faster than Ziva could finish the question.

"Okay, when we were undercover five years ago, what did you think of it all?" Ziva finished. She almost regretted asking the question in the first place, fearing the answer.

"I thought- well you were-" Tony couldn't spit it out. "That night was" There was a sharp knocking on Tony's door.

"Tony!" A bright voice shouted followed by more knocking. Ziva smirked.

"You're lucky." Ziva pointed a finger at Tony. "Go answer the door. BUT! I'm not done with you." Ziva replied. Tony got up from the couch and went to go answer the door. Abby and McGee were standing out in the hallway of his apartment. Abby saw Ziva and waved.

"Come in." Tony said opening the door for McGee and Abby.

"Hi!" Abby ran over to Ziva and McGee followed Tony back to the living room to sit down. McGee sat down on another couch next to the one Tony and Ziva were on. Abby sat beside McGee.

"I got your text!" Abby looked at Ziva and winked. Ziva smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ziva replied looking at McGee.

"So, do you guys want to join us in a friendly game of truth or dare?" Tony asked.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Tell us in a review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was written by beachncistivagurl and **NcisandSvuAddict**. This second chapter was written by me, Rachel (**NcisandSvuAddict). I really hope you like. Please read and review. :)****

****Disclamier: own nothing.****

Truth or Dare: Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Tony right away when he asked if they wanted to join the game<p>

"Yeah!" Abby screamed with excitement.

Everyone knew she was going to scream because Abby is always like that…

"First Tony has to answer mine, he got interrupted when you two came. But its okay." Ziva said looking at Tony with a mad look on her face

"What was your question again, Zeevah?" Tony asked with expanding her name like he always does.

"It was when we were undercover five years ago, what did you think of it all?" she said with a smirk playing on her face

Abby looked at McGee with a worried look on her face and then they both looked at Tony

"This is going to be great watching Tony trying to think of an appropriate answer." McGee said with a chuckle

"McGee, Stop it." Abby said as she smacked his arm

They all laugh

"Tony, earth to Tony. Are you going to answer my question?" Ziva asked waving her hand in front of Tony's face

Tony was thinking about when they were undercover until he got interrupted by the voices of his coworkers

"Well to answer your question…Ziva…um well I thought you know were um…It seemed like you were enjoying it even though we were faking it….And it was pretty hot….I mean you were…like oh my god I don't know how to explain it..." Tony all of sudden said it nervously

Tony looks up at all of his coworkers, they were speechless and had their jaws hung open

"Tony has a huge crush on Ziva, Tony has a huge crush on Ziva." McGee started singing

Abby started laughing at McGee and going along with him

Ziva was just speechless and staring into Tony's green irresistible eyes

Tony was distracted and ignoring all the noise McGee and Abby were making and looking straight into Ziva's chocolate brown irresistible eyes

Tony finally stopped looking into her eyes and stood up

"Abby, McGee shut up I totally do not." He yelled

Ziva was still speechless looking up at Tony

"Then why are you blushing so much Tony?" McGee and Abby both asked at the same time. Staring at Tony

Silence begun between all of them

"Alright, who's turn is it now?" Ziva finally spoke up and said

"I think it should be McGee's turn now!" Abby yelled with excitement

"Alright McGee, truth or dare?" Ziva and Tony asked at the same time. They both realized they said it at the same time and looked at each other then quickly looked away embarrassed

"How about Dare?" McGee asked a little scared of what's going to happen

"Alright McGee, I dare you to prank call Gibbs." Tony stated

"What? No. I'm not going to do that I will get in so much trouble, I might even loose my job, Tony!" McGee said

"Sorry McGee you have to. You chose dare." Ziva said

"Yeah, come on McGee. All you have to do is pretend your someone else and use a different voice that's not yours." Abby said

"Alright fine I guess" McGee said

"Um, don't use your cell phone, just come here I'll get you my house phone Gibbs doesn't have my home number." Tony said

Every one gathered around Tony's kitchen table and watched while McGee started dialing Gibbs' number

"Okay its ringing" McGee said nervously

Gibbs woke up to go use his bathroom when he came out he heard his phone ringing. He thought who would be calling at around 9pm?

He answered the phone

"Hello?" Gibbs said

McGee clears his throat before he starts speaking

"Uh yes, is this Mr. Gibbs?" McGee said in a very deep voice.

"Yes it is who is this?" Gibbs asks'

"Hello, I'm Steve Smith and I'm calling because you ordered a thousand black roses." McGee stated in that deep voice he's using

"I didn't order a thousand black roses" Gibbs said

"Uh yeah you did. You ordered them for a lady named Abby Scuito it says here on this paper." McGee said

Abby gasped and smacked McGee real hard. McGee gasped real loud, trying not to make a sound that makes you know he's in pain.

Tony and Ziva were trying to cover their mouths to keep them selves from laughing

"I did not order any roses. Goodbye." Gibbs said angry and hung up

McGee put the phone down

Every one was laughing real hard. Finally everyone calmed down and stopped laughing

"McGee, you could have done way better than that." Tony said and patted McGee on his shoulder

"Thanks a lot Tim, now Gibbs is going to come to me and ask me about it." Abby said angry

"I couldn't think of anything else sorry Abs." McGee said with a worried expression on his face

They all headed back to the couch

"I think it should be my turn now." Abby said excited

"Alright go ahead Abby, I'm gonna go get the Skittles I have left to share with you all." Tony said as he headed to his kitchen to get the bag of candy

"We'll have to wait till' you come back Tony." Abby said while looking at Ziva and McGee

Tony hurried and walked back with the candy and sat back down next to Ziva

"Hmm…Truth or dare Ziva?" Abby asked grapping a handful of Skittles that Tony offered to her

"I say dare." Ziva said

"Okay then, kiss Tony." Abby said with a huge smile

"Um, I rather not Abby." Ziva said with her cheeks starting to blush

Abby knows that Ziva has a thing for Tony. And yes Abby would do something like this to see if Tony has the same feelings for Ziva.

"Come on Ziva, are you shy? I'm so irrestible aren't I?" Tony said with a huge smile playing on his lips. He winked at Ziva

Ziva smacked Tony in the gut

As soon as Abby and McGee were watching, and Tony stood back up after being hit in the gut by Ziva

Ziva started leaning in to kiss Tony

Tony was leaning in too…

They started to kiss, it was sweet but passionate. Ziva took control in a second and was licking tonys lips for entrance. Tony granted entrance and their tongues collided, while the kiss was going on tony had his hands on Ziva's shoulders and Ziva had one hand on his shoulder and one hand in his hair. It was a passionate 2minute long kiss

McGee and Abby were watching their coworkers with wide eyes and by the time the kiss ended, their jaws were hung open.

Tony and Ziva had bright red cheeks and looked at their coworkers.

"Oh my god!" McGee and Abby both screamed at the same time

Ziva and Tony smiled big and looked away from their coworkers and started looking into each other's eyes for like the longest moment ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! hope you liked! Review please and tell us what you think! Can't wait for the next chapter. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Story written by beachncistivagurl and NcisandSvuAddict. This third chapter was written by **beachncistivagurl. We are glad you all like this story, and it's really fun teaming up and writing a story together. Hope you all like this chapter! And thanks for the great reviews! ****

****Disclaimer: own nothing. ****

Truth or Dare: Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Ziva had to break the tension in the room. She couldn't take this.<p>

"Okay McGee." Ziva clapped her hands together.

"Truth or Dare?" Ziva asked. McGee thought for a second.

"Dare." McGee looked over at Abby for reassurance. Ziva whispered to Tony and he smiled and nodded.

"Crap." McGee thought.

"You and Abby have to kiss." Ziva said winking at Tony. McGee rolled his eyes.

"I guess that's what we get Abby." McGee said as he leaned in to kiss Abby. He pulled away. Abby looked surprised and a bit confused. Ziva didn't think they actually kissed.

"There." McGee said. He folded his arms.

"You didn't kiss!" Tony shouted.

"We did to!" McGee argued. Abby shook her head at Tony. They had just faked it. Tony was going to argue but it wasn't worth it.

"Tony-" McGee said. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Tony said looking at Ziva. He had to prepare himself for what might come next.

"Have you and Ziva ever done anything out of work? Like ya know..."McGee didn't want to come right out and ask if they'd actually slept together or not. Tony's face grew red and Ziva started to play with her ear.

"And what if we did?" Tony asked trying avoid the question.

"You didn't answer the question." McGee stated. Tony rolled his eyes and began to laugh with awkwardness.

"Uh. No." Tony scoffed. "Zee and I are just friends. Right?" Tony gently kicked Ziva's foot.

"Huh!" Ziva snapped back into reality. "Oh, yeah. Just friends." Ziva glared at Tony.

"Okay my turn, Ziva!" Tony turned to face Ziva.

"Truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"Dare." Ziva smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"You. Neighbors pool. After my next turn." Tony said grinning.

"You want ME to jump in the neighbors pool?" Ziva sounded hysterical. "You have to be kidding right?" Tony shook his head. Ziva rolled her eyes and stared into his eyes, she could tell he was serious. Ziva's stomach did flips.

"What do I wear? These are my work clothes." Ziva asked her voice getting a few octaves higher. McGee and Abby started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ziva turned around to see both of them whispering and laughing hysterically.

"You don't get it do you?" McGee asked.

"Come here." Abby told Ziva. Ziva got up and Abby started to whisper in Ziva's ear. Her eyes widened. She turned to see Tony trying not to laugh.

"You want me to skinny dip?" Ziva shouted sitting back with Tony on the couch. She smacked his leg.

"Your game is dirty!" Ziva folded her arms.

"Abby, truth or dare, while I still have time before I get to jump in the neighbors pool so Tony can see me." Ziva smirked and looked at Tony who looked a bit offended.

"I don't want to see you without clothes on." Tony said.

"Lie!" McGee shouted while laughing.

"Truth!" Abby said slapping McGee's arm. "Hey!" She shouted. Ziva thought for a second and got a drink. She swallowed.

"Did you JUST sleep in the coffin with McGee? Or was it something more? I know it was before my time-" Ziva asked. Abby thought and looked at McGee.

"It was nothing more. I swear." Abby said tapping her foot with McGee's he glared at her.

"McGee. Truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare." He said. Abby thought.

"You have to go in Tony's fridge and eat three pickles." Abby smiled.

"But Abby- you know I hate pickles!" McGee begged and pleaded but still wound up eating the pickles. And almost getting sick afterward.

"Good job Timmy!" Abby patted McGee's back.

"Tony." McGee said sounding sick. "Truth or dare?"

"I would like a dare McPickle." Tony chuckled. McGee had a look as though he was going to ruin Tony's career. It was almost a very sinister look. As if the entire just game fell into McGee's hands.

"Good." McGee smirked. "Go get in the pool with Ziva, wearing exactly what she is going to wear." Tony's blood from his face drained. He could hear his heartbeat in his chest. It was almost like the world had stopped turning.

"In the pool. With Ziva. Naaakke-?" Tony couldn't finish the word. Ziva looked just as pale as Tony. Her heartbeat skipped really fast.

"But- Uh-um" Ziva couldn't speak either. Abby looked at McGee.

"That's a good one." Abby said.

"It's how Tony wanted to play, right Tony?" McGee smiled. Tony's eyes were huge. He AND Ziva had to go in the neighbors pool, together, both wearing nothing. McGee couldn't wait to see where this would go.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Tell us in a review please! :D And sorry for the cliffhanger once again!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Story written by beachncistivagurl and NcisandSvuAddict. This fourth chapter was written by beachncistivagurl. She did great! You should look at her stories, she is an awesome writer and an awesome person. I loved working with her on this story. Though this is the second to last chapter, the next chapter is the last. Hope you like! And please review! :D**

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare: Chapter 4<p>

Everyone got up from the couches.

It's time to go do your dare." Tony said to Ziva she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You know you are doing the same thing right Tony?" Ziva was looking at Abby for reassurance.

"Yes. Both you AND Ziva are going in your neighbors pool Tony." Abby said walking to the door with McGee.

"So are we going or what?" McGee asked getting a bit impatient. Ziva's legs felt like they were turning to jelly. She really didn't want to be doing this, at all. And especially not with Tony.

"Guys. Can we just call this off?" Ziva pleaded.

"Afraid of me looking at you Ms. David?" Tony joked.

"More like being caught Tony!" Ziva sounded upset. Tony was beginning to think she really didn't want to do this. Abby opened the door.

"You guys coming or what?" Abby asked as she and McGee stepped out into the hall.

"We need a moment." Tony said. Abby nodded her head and closed the door leaving Tony and Ziva alone in his apartment.

"What is it Zee?" Tony asked grabbing Ziva's hand and looking her in her eyes.

"Why don't you want to do this?" Tony asked. Ziva rocked on her heels and didn't say anything.

"It's stupid." Ziva whispered. Tony laughed quietly.

"Stupid?" Tony was surprised. "Zee, you wanted to play. You wanted to use my older version too!" Tony reminded her.

"That was BEFORE I knew we would have to jump into your neighbors pool naked, Tony." Ziva looked away from him. "I don't know about you but I don't really like to run around with no clothes on." Tony cracked a bit of a smile.

"I won't look." Tony joked. "As long as you jump in then it counts." Ziva looked back at Tony.

"Fine. I'm in and then out. And if I so much as catch you looking at me-!" Ziva didn't dare finish the sentence. Tony laughed and opened the door.

"I know." Tony said walking down the hall with Ziva next to him. At the end of the hall they met up with McGee and Abby. They walked out the main doors and around the side of the building. There it was. The pool. It was glistening in the moonlight and the water was sparkling. The only thing stopping them was the fence they'd have to hop.

"Go do it!" McGee snickered. Abby giggled with excitement. Both Ziva and Tony's stomachs were doing flops. Ziva was the first to hop the fence.

"Get your butt over here!" Ziva whispered from the other side. Tony carefully and slowly climbed over the fence. Once on the other side, McGee and Abby started giving orders.

"Clothes!" McGee whispered. Ziva looked at Tony. It was dark, but they could still see much of each other.

"Don't look!" Ziva demanded of Abby and McGee.

"What about me?" Tony joked as they started taking off their clothes. Once completely naked, both Tony and Ziva stood on the edge of the pool. Tony looked at Ziva hoping she wouldn't catch him. Ziva looked at Tony. Both were caught looking at each other. Then it happened, Tony pushed Ziva off the edge. She screamed. Once in the water, she pulled Tony in with her, he screamed as well. They swam a bit and got out. They re dressed and hopped the fence.

"There." Ziva said to Abby and McGee. Everything was fine except for the fact Tony now couldn't take his eyes off of Ziva.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter will be next sad that it will be that last chapter. Though hope you liked this one. Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story written by beachncistivagurl and NcisandSvuAddict, this final chapter was written by me NcisandSvuAddict, Rachel. So sorry it's the last chapter, I hope you liked! Thank you all for the nice reviews and glad you love this story! Maybe I could write a sequel to it later on if any of you wanted. It was great working with beachncistivagurl on this story, it was fun! :)**

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare: Chapter 5<p>

Tony couldn't stop looking at his partner because he literally just saw her completely naked.

Ziva noticed Tony staring and so did McGee and Abby.

"Tony stop staring at me, please. I feel violated and awkward considering that you just saw me naked." Ziva said looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Ziva but I just saw you naked I can't stop looking at you, you are gorgeous." Tony said, just realizing that he said that out loud.

Ziva sighed. "Thanks I guess, Tony."

"Alright it's pretty late, and we don't want to stay any longer. We need sleep." Abby said looking at Tony and Ziva

"Yeah….What she said…" McGee said nervous still looking at all his coworkers.

"Alright sounds good, goodnight Abby, McGee." Tony said walking up to them to give them a hug goodbye.

"Thanks for coming." Tony said lastly.

"You are welcome, thanks for having us over. It was surprising and fun." Abby said looking at Tony.

Ziva went up to McGee and Abby and gave them their hug goodbye.

"Gibbs or anyone else does not need to know any thing about this, understood?" Ziva said once she was done giving them their hugs.

"Understood." McGee and Abby said at the same time and started walking away to their cars.

Abby and McGee left, Tony and Ziva started walking back to Tony's apartment.

"I'm so embarrassed I can't believe we did all that today." Ziva said looking at Tony with red cheeks.

"Zi, you don't need to be embarrassed. Trust me, I just saw your body a few minutes ago and I believe that you are really gorgeous, completely beautiful….and sexy." Tony said stopping from walking, looking down at Ziva.

She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes

"You really think so?And you're not that bad yourself either Tony." She asked putting her hand up in his hair.

"Yeah I do. And thanks" He said and laughed nervously.

They both started leaning in till' their lips were close to touching, not completely touching yet.

"Rule 12." Ziva whispered, her breath hitting his lips.

"Zi, we pretty much broke that one a few minutes ago with the first kiss, I don't know about you but I felt something. Plus we've been partners for 6 years, we may not have acted on those feelings yet but there is feelings, so if we do break this rule it will be serious." Tony said back at her.

"You're right, but what about EJ or Ray?" Ziva asked with worry in her voice.

"EJ was just a fling, and she's gone and Ray is gone too, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Ray is gone. Wait first I have to tell you something." Ziva said backing away from him a little.

"What is it?" Tony asked worried.

"First, to get things straight and out there, I was the one who killed Ari, he was my half brother and I killed him." Ziva said looking him straight in the eye, one tear streamed down her face.

Tony wiped the tear away.

"I knew this was coming, Don't worry about that. I already knew this, I'm so sorry Ziva." He said and kissed her forehead.

"It is fine Tony, I'm fine." Ziva said.

"What's the second thing you need to tell me?" Tony asked, afraid of what she's going to say.

"Last time Ray was here, he gave me an empty engagement ring box" Ziva pratically whispered to him.

"What he asked you to marry him?" Tony asked angry not hearing that she said the box was empty.

"Tony, the box was empty. He said it was a promise, a promise for a future when he gets back." Ziva said putting her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Oh, well is there going to be a future? Or what?" He said gently running his hand through her hair.

Ziva looked down then looked back up at him. Tony started to have a worried look on his face.

"No, he left. He always leaves and he lied to me, I choose you Tony, We've known each other for six years and I like you more than a friend and partner, I will just have to break it off with him. But we will have to tell Gibbs straight away so that he doesn't loose his trust in us and I don't think he'll take it hard knowing that you already broke this rule with agent Barrett." Ziva said looking in Tony's eyes.

"Alright, good it's a deal, we'll have to tell him once we go back to work. But I don't want to rush things because you are different Zi, you're special and I want to make this right between us, I want to take us slow. So by that I will take you to dinner tomorrow night. Is that fine?" Tony asked and a smile appeared on his attractive face.

"Yeah I feel the same, and that's alright with me." She said with a big bright smile appearing on her face.

Tony took hold of her chin with one hand, Ziva put her hands on both sides of his face and they both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

It wasn't a passionate kiss. No tongues were involved. Just a real,honest, sweet, and caring kind of kiss and it didn't last that long, just a few seconds.

Their relationship is not a rushing one, they've known each other for six years. Their relationship is a special, gentle, and sweet relationship. They would start off with one real first date and get to know each other better out side of work that is, and as a couple. Maybe one day they will have a promise together a promise for a future and when that day comes the box he gives her won't be empty it will have a beautiful, incredible, kind, loving, and just the right one, ring for her. And they will live happily ever after with the two of them, their two children that they will have later on in the future and their family at NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it, I hope you loved the whole story. And I'm so sorry it was the last chapter. Again, if you want I can write a sequel to it later on. Tell me what you think in a review please! :D<strong>


End file.
